The Ramblings of a State Alchemist
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: Ch.32 Summary: Roy Mustang often wondered where his lost of religion came from.
1. When no one is around

Hello there, I'm Amazonian Anime Q, just call me Anime for short. This is my first time going into Full Metal Alchemist. I just pray that I won't ruin the series. It's going to be in a wide range of drabble, romance, humor, just really random. I apologize for any OOCness ahead of time. Anyway, just enjoy

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, if I did I wouldn't be waiting for the movie.**_

_Summary: In the middle of the night, when everyone had left, not very many things happen. Walk into Colonel Roy Mustang's office, and you just might be surprised. You just might see First Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang sleeping together._

_Chapter One:  
When no one is around._

It was a late night, ones that First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was very used too. Always over the Colonel's shoulder to protect him and make sure paperwork gets done. This night somehow turned different. She walked in, as usual, to place the finished paperwork on his desk with a slight shiver. "I wish the heat was working." She mumbled incoherently to herself

She looked over to the sleeping Colonel and just sighed resting her mahogany eyes for a moment. She places a delicate, deadly most would know, hand on her head as she looked around for cover to place on him. He, on the other hand, was secretly watching her, as if he was planning something. His raven eyes closely watch her figure, as if he was waiting for his prey. He watching as she came at the right moment grabbing her petite waist.

On her face there was a bit of surprise as she tried to struggle out his tight grip. "Sir, just what are you doing?" She asked as she stopped pulling away from him. "I believe you need to rest, Lieutenant." He said with that trademark smirk appearing on his face. He was used to playing with fire, but he's risking his life doing this. Maybe he lucked out. He didn't hear the safety go off . . . yet. "Colonel, let me go now!" She almost commanded him. "Riza," Words that was foreign to both escape his lips, "For once, just relax." He stated calmly as ever. She did as she was told as her tense muscles soon relaxed. "This is against regulations . . . " She whispered as Roy cut her off "We're not on duty, we're not dating. We're just getting some sleep." He whispered back cooly in her ears

She studied him in the darkness as she unconsciously wrapped the cover around them. His messy black hair, that smirk she resented and loved about him. A man with a hard past, this was what she saw at first glance. He on the other hand studied her delicate figure. How can a woman like her has such fear from her peers? He slowly strolled through her hair with it, came to a kiss. Soon the safety and the hammer going off in a gun was echoed. "Remember, no fooling around." She warned him with a hidden smirk. Now he remembers why she was feared such. Those damned guns!


	2. I'm not short, just vertically challenge

I'm back for a second chapter. Hm, let see how I do in comedy. I apologize over any OOCness.

Thank you:

Unbreakable Anjel- Eri, I love you. You reviewed, thanks for being a good friend. Remember that I'm here for to help you too. I just want to know your next story!

_Summary: Ed is used to being called short. Even when Al had his body he was shorter than him._

Chapter Two:

I'm not short I'm vertically challenged

"Wow, your name really suits you!" An elderly man said in awe looking at Al, yet again. Edward was used to it all. He just hated that Al was getting attention. Alphonse chuckled nervously with a small sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head. He pointed over to the slouching Edward as he explains the usual to them. "I'm not Full Metal Alchemist." He said as Edward regains his posture. "I'm his brother, Alphonse Elric." He sighed as Edward pointed to himself proudly nodding "Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric at your service." He voiced full of pride and suavity.

A man looked at him in disbelief. "You're the Full Metal Alchemist?" He asked as Al shook his head slight mumbling "Here it goes." He laughed for a moment before looking at him. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Ed asked clearly annoyed. "You're short!" He finally announced as he felt amber eyes burning through him. "Did you just call me an insect that you step on and won't die!" He growled transmuting a blade with Al restraining him. "Let me go, Al! I'll try not to kill him!" He yelled struggling again him "No, Brother." He said holding him tighter "No one calls me short and gets away with it!" Al wanted to comment but decided to cut it short.


	3. Is this an illusion or reality?

I got 2 reviews. I'm so happy. I feel like dancing. This is going to be slightly angst. Boy, this is going to be horrible. puts on Kom Susser Tod Very sad song, it just so upbeat! Hm, that song just may come in handy for a chapter. Anyway let me begin, okay? Before I forget to ask, did you catch the small pun at the end of the last chapter?

Thank you:

Madam Midnight: Good to know I didn't destroy the characters. Or I would have been cremated or had a well aim shot between the eyes.

Flava Sava: Arigoto!

**_Summary: What's real and what's false. How can I tell, it's confusing! I just want to know!_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Is this an illusion or reality?_**

Alphonse sat outside in confusion. What he'll do just to find the truth. Ever since Barry the Chopper said those words "How do you know that you're the real Alphonse Elric?" The crazed man voice echoed through his head ever since that night. It couldn't be. He is real!

"No . . . I can't be a fake." Alphonse mumbled to himself in confusion. What was Edward was going to tell him? It couldn't be that he was a fake. A genuine article of illusions, just an animate suit of metal. What human being with such a sick mind would subject anything to this horror? Certainly not his brother.

"The real Alphonse Elric." That crazed voice again he tried to shake it out of his head. Just why, God! He wanted to scream out so loudly. He looked up to the night sky. Millions of stars, high up in the heavens, unreachable. Is this is how his past is, unreachable, like the stars? "God, is this extra punishment?" He asked softly looking up "For trying to be you?"

He longed now so much for his body. Just to cry, for as long and hard as he can. He looked over to see his brother coming behind him. His face, it was the same as before Armstrong interrupted him. What was he going to say 'Al, you're a fake?' He thought until Ed mouth opened.

"Al, do you hate me?" He was surprised at his words "Why would you ask that?" He was surprised "Do you hate me for putting you in that suit of armor instead of letting you die?" His eyes were downcast as he asked him. His voice was emotion, as if he been wanting to ask that for the moment. "No, Brother, I can never hate you." He answered simply to him

* * *

Yes, I kinda took it from an episode. My fic so there! I almost left it on a cliffhanger, so eh. You want to know something funny that happened as I finish typing this, Tobira Mukou no E came on my mp3 player. I found it kinda funny.

Sincerely,

Anime


	4. The Diary of Roy Mustang

I thought this would be interesting. Just to have Roy write in a small journal. Let me begin, mmkay?

Thank yous:

Unbreakable Anjel: Thanks for reviewing Eri!

Phyco girl: I did that, hmm. I DID! Well, thank you!

_**Disclaimer: I claim no liabilities if you lose writing skills**._

Lawyer: ahem

Me: What?

Lawyer: You forgot something.

Me: Can't a girl dream?

Lawyer: No.

Me: Fine, fine, I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, if I did, Alphonse would be better treated. Happy now!

Lawyer: Very much so.

* * *

_Summary: Just what happens through the mind of the Flame Alchemist?_

_Chapter Four:_

_The Diary of Roy Mustang_

_Colonel Roy Mustang walked in his room. It was dimly lit as he reached in for an old journal. It was very weathered as he flipped through old pages. He grimaced, chuckled, and groaned at a few pages. After gathering his thoughts somewhat he finally grabbed a pen writing down his personal thoughts._

June 10, 1914

Today was somewhat interesting, besides Ri . . . Hawkeye giving me one of her warning shots. I went to sleep just for a minute, wake up with a bullet next to my head. Why she had to have such a good shot? Poor, Poor, Fuery, to have to be involved with the others. Havoc found out he had a small crush on some bank teller. So they spiked his coffee, also, they are now on bathroom details for doing so. For all the deeds they have done, this was the worst by far. They know that bringing alcohol, of_ any_ type is strictly prohibited! Why can't they observe the rules more like Hawkeye? Who am I to speak at any manner? I've done worse than them. Also, not to mention that I have a full stash of liquor in my office. I think I have to check my cabinet tomorrow.

Hughes, he kept me sane, when he wasn't showing those damned pictures. Just how can he manage to have more than a 1,000 pictures in one pocket? I guess that's a question I'm never going to know. I miss him so, I don't even have the courage to face his family. Elysia, it'll literally break my heart just seeing her. I went once, she yelled out 'Daddy' as soon as Gracia opened the door. I just wanted to breakdown. God, this is depressing . . .

You know what I find funny. How Alchemist can be so literal with everything. We used the world for our own purpose, playing God. I'm not a religious man, far from it, but he found a way to laugh at us, to the point where he's gripping his sides. Human transmutation, forbidden alchemy. Every time I look at the Elric Brothers, much as I hate to say, I respect them, especially Edward. They show the sins of playing God, the wrath he'll put on you for even attempting to be him. People say Alchemists think we're God. No, not all of us, thinks so, we commit the ultimate of sin.

Hawkeye and I had an interesting conversation on the color blue. The one thing I hate about her, she's always right. I resent that color enough, but what Hawkeye said startle me 'There's a lot of things in life that are forbidden. Sometimes we want to pursue them, even if it means death.' Was she referring to me? I chuckle at the irony, I'm a guy who can have any girl he wants and falling for a military sniper. (I pray she never see that or the next bullet will be a well-aimed one between the eyes.) Maybe that's why blue is her favorite, because to me, she is forbidden. To add salt to the wound, she very damn well knows it! Let me end this rambling. I just feel I might find out more then I would like about myself. Or I might not get my mind off that certain someone, Elizabeth "Riza" Hawkeye.

Roy Mustang

_He glanced over the page, satisfied at what he wrote. He continued looking over the last paragraph. He sighed softly as he closed the journal resting his eyes. He noticed how different each paragraph was, each handling a different subject. Lately, his mind just been wondering, but manage to escape him every time. Just why did this had to happen, to him of all the people really. Maybe God was laughing at him, if he was, he had a great sense of humor. _

* * *

Well, that was somewhat interesting, hope you guys enjoy! 

Sign

Anime Queen


	5. Just shut it Mr Clean

Hello, well, this is my attempt at humor again. Well, this sparred from one of my out of character rps, so just read.

Thank you:

Madam Midnight: Thanks, Roy don't get enough justice.

_Summary: Words have no meaning for this

* * *

_

_Chapter 5:_

_Just shut it Mr. Clean_

"Hello Mr. Armstrong." Winry said to him as her and Edward approached him as the walked out of Central Train Station "Why, Hello there Mrs. Rockbell." He said before turning toward Edward "Mr. Elric, very nice day isn't it?" He asked as Winry nodded "Yes, it is." She chuckled as he looked at the two. Winry had on a black knee length skirt with white stockings along with a plain, buttoned up white blouse. Ed, well he was in his usual, black pants with a black shirt with his red coat over them.

(A/n: Have you noticed Ed looks like Vash the Stampede from Trigun?)

"Are you two on a date?" He asked them as they both turned red "What, of course not, we're just friends!" He almost yelled at him waving his arms. "Well, matchmaking been pasted down the Armstrong line for generations." He said as his shirt disappeared and his muscles flashed in front of them. "I know that you and Mrs. Rockbell." Ed and Winry soon started to growl "Just shut up, we get it already, Mr. Clean!" He growled at him as they started to walk away with Ed hands in his pocket "Geez, you think the whole world was passed through the Armstrong generation." He grumbled kicking a rock.

* * *

Enjoy, hope you did. Next one is a Riza one. The rain gives you a lot of ideas. hint hint

Sign,

Anime Queen


	6. Through the Rain

Now time for the next chapter. Now let hope this come out good.

Thank you to

Flava Sava: I hope you'll enjoy this one!

_Summary: On a rare day off, Riza has time to think._

_Chapter 6:_

_Through the Rain_

On a very rare day off, Riza sat in front of a window. She listened to the soothing melody of rain as she read a small novel. As the thunder rumble outside, like a small bass drum she sighed softly. Of all the people, who would've known that the trigger happy First Lieutenant Hawkeye loves to read romance novels. It would seem, dare they ever thought, she was actually human!

Today, she wasn't Lieutenant Hawkeye or any military standard. She was just Riza, a simple civilian for a day. Black Hayate crawled onto her lap and whimpered slightly as he got comfortable. She let out a rare smile as she petted him softly. She sat back into the chair in her thoughts as the rain crashed harder into her window. 'Rainy days, so much can happen. I would if Colonel still remembers he was useless in the rain.' She thought to herself as she went back to her book. She wasn't meaning to make it sound so harsh, but force of nature

Her hair was free to hang as she wore a white sweatshirt and jeans. She pulled the blanket on her as she started to shiver. She stared out the window remembers an old poem. 'Rainy days, come to me. As I forgot your beautiful sound, spill your joyful tears unto me.' She paused in her thoughts as Black Hayate started to get restless in her lap. "I guess you only need to learn once." She got up still holding him as she walked to the door opening it as he hopped out her arms and she softly closed the door as she took her seat.

Now, it was a rare time to think. One of the many things that came to her was, just why she was in the military? She worked with two skirt chasers, one successful the other couldn't get a girlfriend even if she was drunk. A guy who she, knowingly, scared to death, but loves animals. Another who was obsessed . . . hell that was too much of an understatement with his daughter and wife. In addition, the prankster who is smart enough to stay out of certain things. This is who she worked with, very rarely was there ever a dull day.

She wondered though, what if she wasn't in the military. How much would she have changed? The loud crash of thunder came through as lightening soared though the sky. She chuckled softly to herself as she shook her head. Soon, the dull melody of rain soon became a lullaby as she fell asleep. This was one of the rare times that she looked vulnerable, if you just forget she slept with a pistol.

_"As the water came from the heavens, I knew you were smiling. Now if I was the only one._" She murmured softly in her sleep as she finished off the poem

I somewhat liked how this came out. Just seems as if something was missing. Hmm, well more to come. Give me ideas. I can think of so much!

Sign,

Anime Queen


	7. Congratulation From a Jealous Colonel

Well, I just have to do a RoyAi chapter. I am the queen of fluff and sarcasm. Although it won't be any fluff in here.

**Thank you to**

**Saffiremoon21: I am, trust** **me!

* * *

**

_Summary: As Roy stand from the corner watching Riza's wedding. He finds himself deep in thought._

_Chapter Seven:_

_Congratulation from a Jealous Colonel._

"It shouldn't be him. I feel the ultimate betrayal!" Roy found himself jealously thinking. He felt like an idiotic school boy. Soon the bridal march started up and turned toward the door. He watched in awe as he looks at Riza. "I knew this would happen, what hope was there?" He thought crossing his arms. He simply stared at her. The dress was gorgeous, as was she. The groom turned toward her smiling as she came to a stop.

"We are now here to celebrate. . . " The priest drones on as Roy leaned in the corner. He was trying his best to remain hidden. All the years in the military finally serve more of a purpose than being a human weapon. He was silently sulking, yes the infamous ladies' man, Roy Mustang, was sulking over the one woman he couldn't have.

The priest continues on "If you have any objections to why these two shouldn't marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked around. _"Yes, because I'm in love with the bride."_That what he wanted to scream out. No, he kept his calm demeanor through the whole thing.

"The couple now wants to share their vows." The priest announced as Roy sighed softly. Why were they patronizing him? _'Just remember that she was never yours.'_ He reminded himself as he continued watching. He leaned back on the walls with a smug look on his face. Just seeing her happy was enough for him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, and you may now kiss the bride." Those final words finally twisted the knife in his heart. As the bride and groom came through Roy started to leave as he put on his hat. He noticed Riza looked toward him with a thoughtful look. He tipped his hat and gave her a sincere smile, not a smirk, just a smile "Congratulations." Gracia looks at him and patted him on the back. _"From a jealous Colonel." _He added on in his mind

* * *

He awoke in his office as Riza placed a few sheets of paper on his desk. "Oh, I'm sorry sir if I woke you." She said in surprised. "You didn't, Hawkeye." She soon glanced over to the clock, 2:00 A.M. "I'm leaving for the night, goodnight." She said as she headed toward the door. "Hawkeye?" He asked as she opened the door. "Don't leave me." He said almost in a whisper "What!" She tried to hide her surprise and somewhat fail. "Nothing, goodnight Hawkeye."

* * *

I blame my friend for making me such a RoyAi fan. Add in the forbidden relationship also.

Sign,

Anime


	8. In an Alternate Universe

This idea just popped in my head. Plus, a bit of fluff, just to get it out my system. I've been somewhat developing it in my mind. So, for my next creation!

_Summary: What would have happened if paths were changed or in an alternate universe?_

_Chapter Eight:_

_In an Alternate Universe_

_In an alternate universe, I would have you in my arms._

"So, Lieutenant Hawkeye, may I interest you in a date?" Roy asked with his ever present smirk as he leaned on the wall. Riza just looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes when her back was turned. "Keep trying soldier." She scoffed as she started to file old reports. "I have, for quite a while." He said as he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She was used to it as she relaxed into his arms. She gave him a rare smile as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "What more can I say, persistent pays off."

_In an alternate universe, I can see your smile again._

"Mother, look at this!" Ed said running into the house with Al soon following him. Trisha simply smiled at the two boys. They shared a look with each other as they went toward their chairs. "You boys are very talented with alchemy." She said as they nodded "If this is what it takes to make her smile." Edward started off "The world is our making." Al simply nodded "And soon, brother, you'll make Winry smile with that gift." Al smiled mischievously as he headed out the door "Come back here and fight, you coward!" He said running out the kitchen as Tricia simply sighed as she chuckled to herself

_In an alternate universe, I would see you another day._

Hughes peered into the room and simply smiled "I see you finally took my advice and getting a wife?" He asked as the two simply looked at him. "Hughes." Roy started off calmly "Just leave." He said to him as he finally let Hawkeye go. "I just figure out why you two are doing overtime, besides Roy finishing paperwork." He had a small smirk getting to his lips. He figured he better move quickly before he gets shot and cremated. "Daddy's coming home, Elysia."

_In an alternate universe, all would be right._

_For now, we're stuck in this universe._

_It is up to us to make it right _

_Or to destroy it._


	9. Auld Lang Syne

Okay, I'm back, finally. This fic will be on Hughes. sobs I hate episode 25, I loved Hughes, but I wasn't the creator, so eh.

**Thank you:**

**Outsane-My forte is romance writing, so glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

_Summary- At the end of the year Maes Hughes looks over old pictures._

_Chapter 9:_

_Auld Lang Syne_

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?" Hughes baritone voice filled the house as he takes out photographs he took over the year. The room was dark with only two small candles providing light. December 31 was the date. This year has been somewhat interesting. With the birth of Elysia, getting to know the Elric Brothers, and annoying the office to no extent with her photos. What more can he say, she was _so_ adorable.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne?" He continued to sing as he came across a picture of Alphonse. He chuckled softly to himself, if a suit of armor can show emotions, Al had mastered it. He came across another picture of Edward, from when he fought Roy. Both have learned a lesson about each other.

"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne." He looked at another photo of Edward while he was visiting Tucker. He was a truly sick man, anyone who even has the thought of making their wife, child and dog into a chimera. He felt his fist balling up as he found another one of Ed looking at Nina's charred remains. Not even a scene he ever want to remember.

_We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne._

Gracia soon walked into the room and looked over his shoulders "Doing the yearly ritual?" She asked him as she looked at the photos. "Best way to bring in a good year." He said looked up at her getting a clear view of his eyes.

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?  
_

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days of auld lang syne?_

She yawned softly "This has been a long day, goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving out of the room. "Goodnight Gracia." He said before she left out.

_And here's a hand, my trusty friend. And gie's a hand o' thine._ A small smile formed on his lips, he found a picture that Roy was standing still through. Although his camera was destroyed after he asked him was he pining after Hawkeye. He never did get an answer. He soon shrugged it off afterwards taking his glasses off. His green eyes staring at the ceiling in thought. Just how did he and Roy remain friends for so long? Maybe that wasn't the important part to a man he promised to help to the top.

_We'll tak' a cup o' kindness yet._

_For auld lang syne _

In the background a bell tolls an exact twelve times as Hughes take a small sip of coffee and sat back chuckling softly.


	10. May I have a Light?

Wow, I haven't updated in quite a bit. Well, school is getting a bit tough, and well, that's life. Let me begin.

Thank you:

Saffiremoon21: Well, we all love our vertically challenged friend.

Ed: Whom are you calling an ant!

Me: No one, but since you here, do the rare disclaimer.

Ed: Okay, She does not own me, just Alphonse.

Al: Brother sweatdrops She's don't own Full Metal Alchemist, there.

Me: That's why you're my favorite, wai! glomps Alphonse

* * *

_Summery: Havoc is searching desperately for a lighter anything. Maybe he'll finally kick his habit?_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**May I have a Light?**_

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc is now in the hospital. He was grumbled under his breath, not that anyone could hear, thinking about a very foolish mistake on his behalf. His mouth was in bandages at the stale hospital air entered his nose. For once he seriously thought of quitting smoking. Now you're wondering just why is he in the hospital? Well, let me begin this story.

"Hey, Fuery, do you have a match or lighter?" He asked his younger subordinate as he looked around. "No, sorry." He said as he said down. Havoc simply sighed as he moved on. He saw Hawkeye and seriously thought about asking her. '_If I do ask her,_' He thought while looking at her '_She'll shoot me.' _Yes, he was afraid of her, even the Colonel. Hell, just find one person who wasn't and he'll stop smoking forever.

He soon came across Hughes. "Hey Hughes, you have a lighter or something?" Hughes simply shook his head "No, you should really stop smoking, reports have it-" He was soon interrupted by Havoc "I'll quit when I die."

Next was the Colonel. Well, he might have one. He soon knocks at the door as he heard an annoyed 'Come in.' He opened the door and peeked inside "Hey Colonel!" He said as Roy looked up at him "Do you have a light?" Havoc watched him is interest as a smirk appeared on his face "Why, of course." He said as Havoc eyes widen as put the cigarette in his mouth. "Can I use it?" He asked as Roy's smirk became evil. "Yes, Second Lieutenant." He said as he snapped his fingers causing Havoc's cigarette to catch on fire burning his lips and almost the office. A Riza looked at the two for a moment before going out the door yelling 'Medic!'

The lesson he learned today. Never ask Colonel Mustang for a light, or you may be missing your lips.


	11. Snow in Ishbul

School is out now. I shall make you endure my fanfic. MUAHAHAHA ahem Well angst isn't my strong point, but I got to work on

Saffiremoon21: I made someone laugh. dances

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Snow in Ishbul**

"Please don't let me die." A young girl said softly while crying. The young blonde didn't know what to say, this wasn't where she was suppose to be. She looked toward her hands to where the blood was coming from her wounds. The girl started coughing violently as droplets of blood appeared on her clothes.

She held onto her tightly. She would be court-marshaled if she was found here, but she refuses to see this girl die here alone. "I'm sorry," Her mahogany eyes soften as she looked into her ruby colored eyes, "I can't promise you that."

"It was your people who did this." She replied to her as her eye went down-casted "I'm not like any of them." That was a lie, to killed plenty of people, without having the courage to let them see her face. All it took was to wait, aim, and fire. As she was trained to do, but never trained her for the emotional impact. The trauma that happens after you pull the trigger. The blood flowing freely, organs moving freely out of the wound. No, they didn't prepare her for insanity.

"Hold on a little longer." She said as she tore the fabric off of her uniform trying to stop the bleeding. "What's your name?" She asked. Her breathing was getting unstable. She wasn't going to make it. "Riza Hawkeye." The girl smiled weakly as she looked at her "My name is Calise." The name went through her head "Calise. It's a pretty name." It was to her as she placed her on her lap. She was too young to die. She had everything in front of her. What heartless bastard would do this? She chuckled grimly. She was a hypocrite. Would it make a difference if it was a child or adult? No, they aren't seen as children or adults. They are not even seen as human.

The sand stirred up around them. Calise vision slowly gave away, the pure white sand appeared as something different as she weakly lifted her hands. "Is this what snow looks like?" She asked as Riza looked at her surprised. As she looked at the sand, it did look like snow, beautiful fallen snow. "Yes." "Amazing." She said as a smile appeared on her face. Her breathing slowly stopped her hands soon hit the soft sand. Riza's eyes widen. She came to a realization as she shook her gentle and no response, she died. A soldier was never supposed to cry, the very first thing she learned. Someone please let her know, why was she crying so hard?


	12. Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread

Not much to say. ;

Thanks:

Saffiremoon21: Thanks for help editing this!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Fools Rush in Where Angels Fear to Tread.**

"Well sir," She started off as it caught Roy's attention, "Fools rush in where angels fear to tread." He pondered this statement. He feigned a hurt expression as he looked at his Lieutenant.

"Touché Hawkeye." He said to her with an impending smirk. She scoffed softly as she saw the smirk. 'Well, it do help his boyish looks.' She had to admit.

He could never argue back the facts. What he hated more, she was always correct.

"Being a fool has it advantages."

She turned toward him surprised and confused. She would never understand him, maybe that's why he was so intriguing to her. It seemed she was breaking her promise to herself. That she would not fall in love with that arrogant womanizing man. She was glad she did break it. It made working with him a bit exciting.

He sent a lazy gaze at his paperwork. Yes, he was a fool. He would admit that, but a fool for her. In actuality, fools knew their limits, romance was forbidden. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her golden locks and in a rare event, her beautiful smile is what he admired most. Riza looked toward him for a moment.

"I hope you see something you like sir." She said putting away a few files.

"Yes, I do." He absent-mindedly replied. He soon mentally kicked himself.

"That was inappropriate!" She said to him with a stern face with a small frown as he let out a smile. "Riza, don't you wish for once, we could just forget the rules?" He asked as he crossed his legs. She was taken back on that question. Mahogany eyes blinked curiously at the question as she smiled softly and met his onyx eyes.

"Yes, I do."


	13. Symphony of Rain

Well, I honestly didn't do a death fic. Which is requires in all drabbles. So, let me begin.

Thank you:

Saffiremoon21: Well, thanks for dealing with my horrible writing.

* * *

Summary: As the thunder loom in the background he thinks of his fallen friend. He listens to the sympathy, the ode to his best friend.

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_Symphony of Rain_**

Lightening flashed in the background of the dark office as Colonel Roy Mustang placed a hand on his forehead. A half-empty bottle of scotch sets beside him as he looks at the shot glass. His obsidian eyes faded in the darkness, his black hair reflecting the streetlights from below.

On the piece of paper in front of him he absent mindly draws the array for human transmutation.

"Why?" He kept asking himself "Why did you die, you promise me you would help me to the top." He shook his head lightly amazed about how accurate the array was. Wonderful, if only there was a way to do it without being suicidal.

How fragile the human mind can be. One day it feels that you can't lose a thing, the next day, the hard course of reality backslaps you in the face.

"Hey Roy," He heard a voice say, a very familiar voice. The rain thrust upon the window as he looked up and a flash of lightening confirmed his fears, "You still need to make it to the top and get married." He said with a humorous voice "I prefer the get married part first." Roy laughed to himself, he was going insane. "Hughes, you're going to be the death of me." He said as he glanced up at him. Hughes placed his hands in his pockets as his face became serious.

"It wasn't your fault. I know you too well." He said to him as he let out a small sigh "I simply knew too much." He chuckled softly as he took off his glasses and his ghostly lime green eyes stared his way "I haven't broken my promise to you. You still need to live. You still need to change the world. Just don't take my little twist of fate, I think we know the end result of that." He said with a small chuckle as he placed his glasses back on his face and smiled a glint from the light appeared on his glasses. "A ghost always comes back to haunt you when they have unfinished business." He said to him as he went through the door giving him a wave as he left

"Maes, I believe it's truly raining." Roy thought as he placed his hands over his eyes


	14. Promise

RoyAi is addicting. I got this idea from _Walking on Air_. Very nice book, check it out.

Saffiremoon21: Thank you so much .

Summary: Promises are made for many reasons. The main reason is for to uphold them.

Chapter Fourteen:

Promise

"Haven't you seen blonde hair before?" She asked him with inquisitiveness showing in her eyes as she looked at the older dark-haired boy. "Not quite like yours." She quickly tried to hide her blush as the boy turned around. "One day, Riza Hawkeye, I will marry you. I promise." She chuckled softly as she saw him walking away. She crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Sure, Roy Mustang, tell yourself that. I'm not one to fall for your charms."

Years passed since then as they shortly parted their way. As the blonde looked at her peers as she noticed a certain man. He still had his boyish looks as he leaned in toward her ears and whispered "Come back to marry me?" She stared at him for a moment. She couldn't believe he still remembered that. "You know that's forbidden now." She answered as he had a small smirk "Damn them." "Still rebellious aren't you?" She simply asked as she walked away.

They crossed paths during their early military careers with simple acknowledgments. During the Ishbul Rebellion where another promise stem from.

She walked into a tent to get away from the harsh conditions as a sandstorm almost left her blinded. She came across a man with a gun toward his temple contemplating whether or not to pull the trigger. "What the hell you think you're doing?" She asked him harshly as she walked over toward him. "What do you think?" He asked sarcastically as she slapped him. He rubbed his face gently as he looked at her with longing eyes. His dark eyes looked turned to the gun as she took the gun from him. "You still have to marry me." He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "I'll make a promise to you," She said as she sat beside him, "I promise to protect you."

It was their promise and their inside joke. It couldn't be any other way.


	15. Fine Colonel, enjoy your victory now

Suki Cho: What have I told you about smoking crack? Lol, thanks for the review

Saffiremoon21: Yay, someone enjoys my rambling Ims. Sugary sweet is my writing style.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. It belongs to Cow Sensei, Funi, Bones, and Enix, and probably a few more. Also, I'll give you a cookie if you know why I said Cow Sensei._**

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Fine Colonel, enjoy your victory now. (Revenge Part I)_

Yes, another girlfriend broke up with Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc once again. He sighed softly as he laid his head on his desk. He thought for sure that he was safe. She was going to be the one. No, heartache came all too easy on him, and _he_ was the main reason. He had to get back at him, but how? Jennifer, she was the one for him, just when he expected happiness.

Vengeance, he knows goes in a cycle. How can he get back at someone who can have any girl he want? His blue eyes widen as the lit up. A sly smirk played upon his lips. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The one woman who never fell for him, too perfect. The right way to play with his heart.

"Tough luck, Havoc."Him, Roy Mustang, had the audacity to smirk and say that! "Why you son of a-" He stop himself "Okay, Colonel, I will carry out my plan." He thought to himself sitting back with a smug smile. Maybe she'll go along with it, just to tease the Colonel.


	16. Never Again

I think this will have a little comedy on it.

Thank you:

azn4ever: First, I got to think of something. The next chapter will be Part II (If this becomes updated in a year you know why)

Saffirestar21: I'm keeping up.

* * *

_Summary: Interruption can cause a lot of awkward moments. Especially when you're on your superior desk._

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

**_Never Again..._**

Four stunted faces stared at each other in astonishment. Colonel Roy Mustang, well known for his sarcasm was speechless. Same can be said for First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye as she quickly closed the door. "Hawkeye, I thought I had some kinky girlfriends." She stared at him for a moment "Don't even mention it." She said as she walked away with a small confused look on his face which came to a smirk. Now you're wondering how did this happen? Well it all started with some paperwork.

The blonde knocked on the door as she used her free hand to twist on the doorknob. Her eyes soon grew in annoyance as she went to get Roy. "Colonel, why is your office door locked?" He looked at her with confusion "Lieutenant, just what do you mean? My door is open." He soon got up and headed toward the door. "Well, it is." He said reaching into his pockets for the keys.

He unlocked as he saw Cain Fury and Jean Havoc on his desk, with Fury wearing nothing but a dog collar. The rest, as you can see, left them temporary traumatize. "I thought you locked the door?" Havoc exclaimed "I did, but he has the keys." Havoc looked toward him. "Get dressed gentlemen and we'll never speak of this again." Roy said to them before Riza closed the door.

The two had an awkward silence as they closed the door. "Next time, we'll go to your house."


	17. I accept: Revenge Part II

Saffiremoon21: Of course revenge is sweet. Although this isn't a Royai chapter, but it might get there.

The Firefly: I'm continuing, see look. -points excitedly-

* * *

I accept: Revenge Part II

"Hawkeye, I need your help." "No, I will not do you paperwork." She automatically responded to the blond. "No, not that." Havoc said to her before he took a breath. "You see, I need to get back at the Colonel..." Her mahogany eyes stared back him in curiosity "Continue on." She said to him "Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked almost begged her as she was stunned "Why me?" "Because you're the one he can't have."

She was at a crossroad here, what to do? "You do know he will use me to get back at you." She said to her "Plus, I don't want to be a pawn between two men." He sighed softly "But think of all the women he womanized." He said trying to convince her "They was willing." "You make it sound worse." He sighed softly as he sat back in the chair. Pondering what his next statement would be.

"I accept." She said calmly as she closed her eyes for a moment Havoc jumped up out of his seat "Hawkeye I can kiss you!" She quickly opened her eyes "More like the barrel of my gun." He looked at her for a moment "Just an expression..." He said Roy walked along "My place at eight, dear?" Riza asked him with a small wink "Why of course, Elizabeth." They could've sworn they saw the Colonel's jaw dropped after that statement.


	18. Revenge Part III

Az4ever: Why is it so short? Because I have writer's block --;

Saffiremoon21: I just might twist it up and Havoc will finally have a girlfriend.

* * *

Revenge Part III

The two sat at Riza's counter as she let out a rare laugh. "When you said that, I was surprised that the Colonel's jaw wasn't dislocated." Havoc sat back in the chair as he nodded. His sapphire eyes full of amusement. She noticed his look as she raised a brow. For some reason, she definitely didn't want to hear the next thing out of his mouth. "So, Lieutenant," He said to her as he leaned forward in interest, "The question has to be raised, what _exactly_ do you and the Colonel do late at night?" He asked as a brow twitched slightly. She will not shoot him. She did not want to face murder charges. He on the other hand wondered if his life was on the line. He also wondered how much time was on his hand to run if so.

She smiled softly as she crossed her legs taking a sip of her tea with her eyes directly on him. "You want to know what the Colonel and I do late at night?" She asked him almost seductively. The way she was looking at him didn't help at all as she stood up. Havoc almost felt a nosebleed as she stood over him and licked her lips. "Paperwork." Havoc soon fell over in his chair pinching his nose. "If you like to continue on, I will gladly shoot your balls off." He never made a reference even vaguely close to that topic the rest of the evening.


	19. Nosy Lieutenant: Revenge Part IV

You know, as the chapters progressed, I noticed that people been adding me to author alert and favorites. Now I'm happy people are enjoying my story. That's the whole point of writing. But I'm about to do that no self respecting author/ess should ever do. When you do that, I'm almost begging you, review. Please, it makes my day, ask Saffiremoon21. I need to know the feedback on my story. Flame for all I ever care, make me feel like you care enough to do so.

**Saffiremoon21: After that review, I just had a mental image of some guy crossing his legs wincing slightly. What guy wouldn't after a woman threaten to shoot their balls off?**

_**The ever so rare disclaimer: I do not own it. So to steal my sister's words "Me no own, you no sue"

* * *

**_

Nosy Lieutenant: Revenge Part IV

"Well, Roy, you had a very open opportunity and you lost it." Hughes said to Roy, if he didn't know any better, he would say that he was pouting. In all essence, he was. "Maes, you think I'm mad over that?" He asked absent-mindly waving his hand in the air. "Why would I want her of all women?" Hughes felt a smirk playing at his lips, if he just plays his cards right. "You always want what you can't have." Roy scoffed softly obsidian eyes staring holes into the wall. His eyes slowly traveled to under the door. Feet, that boot size looks very familiar. He couldn't believe it. She was eavesdropping on their conversation!

He brushed a hand through his hair as he smirked slightly. "You know, that is true, isn't it, _Lieutenant_? You always want what you can't have." Emphasizing the word 'Lieutenant' making she sure heard it.

Her eyes widen in shock. She was caught. Might as well enter since he caught her. Even if she hastily walked away, their paths will definitely meet. Some good came out of Ishbal if he managed to do that. "Good Morning, sir. Lieutenant Colonel." She said to him then acknowledge Hughes as she laid a small stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." He said to her sitting up straight in his desk "May I ask why you were eavesdropping in our conversation?" He asked her. He finally had her in a corner. Now to savor this victory. "May I ask, with all due respect, why are you so interested in my personal life?" Damn that woman was the only thing he could think of at that moment. "Touche, Hawkeye." Maes couldn't help but chuckle at that as he left the room. "Now Roy remember, go find a wife before she slips away." He felt like throwing the phone at him. Wait, her personal life, how long has she been listening? He slowly looked toward her. "God damn it!"


	20. Misinterpretation: Revenge Part V

Well, I have to be a little perverted here

**Saffiremoon21: You know, one day. I may play with that idea more.**

**Tsunade-chan: Oh no, the tickles!-giggles- I hope you like this chapter.**

**gundamjunkierx780: Live, I need more reviews. Come on, breathe. I love leading people on**.

_**Disclaimer: I don'town this, but Riza may own Havoc's balls one day.**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

Misinterpretation

A few bumps were heard outside Mustang's office a Fuery, Breda, and Falman stood outside the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Roy asked them as Fuery turned toward him. "Well, um, sir." He said softly fidgeting with his fingers."Hawkeye and Havoc are in there." He started to open his mouth before turning toward the door. The sounds there, no, that's not like his Lieutenant. Wait, how would he even know what she is like in bed?

"No, that's not right." They heard Riza said with a slight moan. "I thought you said I'm on top!" Havoc voice was soon heard. "I always knew Hawkeye was the dominating one..." Breda said reaching into his pockets. Roy felt his eye twitch, if you looked closely, his hand too. "I cannot believe this." Roy grumbled glaring at the door. "That you're not on top?" Breda snickered. Roy turned his glare at him, at that moment, you knew exactly how Mustang's office was ruled, by fear.

"Yes, that's it!" At that moment Roy wondered should he burn the door down since they decided to lock it.

-Behind the door-

"I'm willing to bet they're having a pool seeing how long we'll last." Havoc muttered as he signed another document. "This proves I work with hormonal, perverted coworkers." She sighed as she finishes the last of her paperwork. The two blondes so shared a look of mischievousness. "We should finish up before someone suspect something." Havoc said aloud making sure they heard every word. "Just let me grab my jacket." She said as she got up straightening out her jacket.

She exited out the door running a finger through her hair. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." She stole a glance at Roy before facing ahead placing her hands behind her back. Maybe now he knows how she felt with every date that he has. It was forbidden for them to get into a relationship. He could've seen at least beyond their plans. When she looked at him, no, couldn't be. Roy Mustang is a play boy, no way she could ever make_ him_ jealous.

Havoc stepped out lighting up a cigarette as he gave Mustang a smirk. "You know Colonel, I think you should try another color beside green."

Roy's eyes widen in surprised. No, he wasn't jealous. Of those two, no, just shock, that they couldn't keep their hormones down. Especially Hawkeye, the prime example of strict discipline. He sat down at his desk looking at the completed paperwork from them. They were fantastic actors. He chuckled softly as he placed his hands over his eyes. "Damn that woman."


	21. Late Night Philosophy: Revenge Part VI

This one has to be one of my favorites, although originally there was going to be a little smut. For some odd reason, I find that my better works are late night. I hope you enjoy it. 2 A.M wow, I need sleep.

**Tsunade-chan: W00t two thumb recommendation Oh no, the tickling!**

**Saffiremoon21: When have I ever missed an update?**

**Gundam: Since I want to go to bed soon, I'm shorting your name ; Of course I'm awesome. -bows- Funny, I didn't see the last chapter as funny.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Late Night Philosophy**

Riza sighed softly as she opened the door with Black Hayate greeting her. "I missed you, too."She whispered to him as she walked to the kitchen getting a can of dog food and opening it. She sighed softly as she sat down in a chair taking her hair from its clip. She absent-mindly brushed her hand through her blonde locks. "I hate what he's doing to me." Hayate shot her a curious look as she said that to him. "Hayate, I think you're the only man that understands me." She said remembering the nights' events

–Earlier–

"Sir, you should get them done before sunrise." She said to him glaring. "I am, don't worry Lieutenant." He said shrugging it off before getting up out of his chair. He placed his hands behind his back it seemed almost he was deep in thought. He turned back her as she was looking through his paperwork.

"Hawkeye, if you wasn't in the military, what would you be doing now?" The question had completely caught her off guard. It wasn't one of his usual questions that he asked to avoid paperwork.

She sighed softly as she looked at him. "I never really that's about it. I'll probably be married, with possibly one or two children."If you looked closely, her expression was reminiscent. He wanted to ask her more questions, but it might bring up too much. "What about you, sir?"

He looked at her before shrugging. "Who know, really? There's not much I can do besides alchemy." She gave him a thoughtful look at he walked toward her. "I highly doubt that sir. From what I've seen, you have more talents then anybody I have ever known." He stood in front of her and crossed his arms. "Such as philosophy." She said as he looked up at him. He was very handsome in the moonlight, why is she thinking like this?

"I'm sure you know a little about aesthetic, Hawkeye."The way he said this was unnerving her greatly. Usually a quick release of her safety and a bullet, now, it was different, very different. She nodded in response for to see where this was going too. "To understand it, you must look at the ugliness of the world. The horrible things that make you want to cringe. Then, you look at it surroundings, on it own, it can be so beautiful. It's hard for people to sometime understand that sometimes, something so vile can show you what true beauty is." He leaned in closer to her as their eyes met. "You, my dear Hawkeye, are a beauty all of it's own." He whispered in her ears as their lips met.

He slowly placed his hands on her waist as she pulled back slowly. "We can't do this. It's not right." She shook her head lightly as she looked away. He placed a hand under her chin "What's not right is that we can't be together." She chuckled lightly as she pulled away. "Roy, for a first, you're correct."


	22. Photograph

I hope you guys don't mind me taking a one chapter break from the Revenge series, I just saw this fanart and had the strongest urge to write.

**_Thank you:_**

**_Flava Sava: Update, here you go._**

**_Fading Wind: May I suggest PMS? I'm joking, I have those moments where I'm about to cry. I blame it on PMS, though._**

**_Tsunade Chan: I try my best to keep them in chracter. It's hard for me to keep Riza in character, she can have a lot of self control at times._**

**_SaffireMoon21: I haven't pestered you to update! -cough- Random Royai. Read it. /end plug._**

**_Guest: I can tell you every spelling mistake in this fic. Too lazy to correct them. My grammar is horrible, I hate English. -Oh, the irony-_  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Two:_**

**_Photograph_**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you mind seeing Roy when he was younger?" He asked as she did an automatic nod, no use of saying the word 'No.' This man was a living Kodak commercial. Roy eyes soon popped opened as his friend had a mischievous grin. His lime green eyes showed amusement as he looked at Roy.

"Hughes, give me that picture." He threatened him. He grinned more as he pulled it out showing it to Riza. "Direct orders, give it to me!" "Oh Roy, loosen up a little, don't misuse your powers on me." He said shrugging him off.

"Colonel..." She stared at the pictures, at first she thought it was four girls and Hughes until she looked closer. Piercing narrow, raven eyes she can recognize anywhere. She started snickering under her breath as she looked at him. "_You_ used to wear a dress as a child, sir? This is hilarious." She said placing one hand over her mouth as she started laughing. Roy sent a dangerous glare as he looked at Hughes and raised his hands in a snapping position. "Hughes, I'm giving you five seconds to get the hell out of my office." He threatened coldly still glaring at him.

He may have acted like a fool, but that was the last thing you can ever call him. "Um, here, you can have this Hawkeye." He said hurriedly as he rushed out of the office to escape his oncoming fate. He looked toward Riza to see amusement in her mahogany eyes. Her expression was priceless, she didn't look like she could castrate you if you crossed her.

"Don't you dare call me a cross dresser." He said in the same threatening voice. "Sir, it's rather, cute. Especially with the bow, if you've grown your hair out, you could've fooled me." He looked at her curiously as she said that. "My sisters loved dressing me up as a girl when I was younger. Hughes had a laughing fit when we first met because I was in a dress." He crossed his arms as he looked at the window. He was very sure she wouldn't tell anyone. She was his most loyal subordinate, although, he never saw her like this. He had to thanks Hughes for that someday.

"Sir, I think I figured out how you became such a ladies man." He gave her a small smirk as he looked toward the picture. He had to burn all of Hughes photo albums one of these days. Although the question remained in his mind. Has she ever worn a miniskirt before?


	23. In Lonesome Memory: Revenge Part VII

I finally got to update. I've been a bit lazy lately, but be happy, mmkay? Everytime I listen to 'I can't stop loving you.' I just imagine the ending to Metropolis.

Tsunade-Chan: I just had too. -snickers-

Fading Wind- -imagines Roy in a pink dress with a big frilly sash and matching bow- That's a hilarious mental image. I hope when school starts I don't be laughing at that idea. O.o

SaffireMoon21: That's why I love canon fact so!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the song 'I can't stop loving you.'

* * *

**_

**Chapter 23:**

**In Lonesome Memory**

_'I can't stop loving you'_ Riza Hawkeye was never the type of woman to listen to listen to Country/Blues, but since Roy left the radio on, she has no choice. That night ran repeatedly over in her mind. It was blatant fraternization, with him of all people! She shook her head softly. This being a late night wasn't helping either.

_'I've made up my mind.'_ He stared aimlessly out of the window in boredom as he sighed softly. Everyone in Mustang's office felt a little tension between the two. They avoided each other view as much as they could, too bad they shared an office. For some odd reason, he never cared, he would easily give up his career for her. It was a lot, but if anyone looked through the window that night, they would've been court-marshaled the following morning, higher-ups would just love to see him slip-up.

_'To live in memory of lonesome time, I can't stop wanting you.'_ Roy slowly started to sing along. She shot him an annoyed look, well, she can't ever say he couldn't sing. "Sir." She said to him as he turned toward her "Yes?" "Get to work." He scoffs softly as he looks the pile of paperwork "I don't see why." His eyes widen as he heard her softly tapping on her gun. 'This is ridiculous, you'd think I was the subordinate.' He thought as he reached for a pen.

"It's useless to say, so I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday." He continued to sing. He may never win an argument, but he knows exactly how to annoy her. That in itself, wasn't a very good thing to know, unless he was looking into a vasectomy. Of course, he loved playing with fire. It was second nature to him. When playing with fire, he all to well know how badly you can get burned..

"Sir..." She said showing annoyance in her voice as he looked toward him. He had a small smirk on his face as he continued to sing, "Those happy hours that we once knew, tho' long ago, they still make me blue." When think about it, how similar their situation was. They, on the other hand, couldn't live in a fantasy that this man sung about. "They say time heals a broken heart, but time has stood still since we have stood apart." Riza slowly got up as she turned off the radio. "Colonel, I believe you have better things to do than serenading me." She said as she pushed his paperwork in front of him.

He gave a flat look to his paperwork before looking up at her "I'd rather serenade you." He mutters as he a bullet went by his head. She looked at him for a moment when she could've sworn after that gunshot he's said 'You know you want me.'


	24. Untitled

I bet I lost all my readers huh? Well, sorry for the late update, I just been bust for school and such. At the moment, I'm not continuing the Revenge series. Just that I'll never update if I did. In English we were reading up on forbidden romances so my mind started to wander. In other words, I lost my mind, have you seen it? I personally dislike this chapter. It just doesn't seem right to me.

* * *

**ChibiRacoon:** Yep, because of her cow obsession, but we still love her! -give you a cookie- Thanks 

**Undine1**- I noticed that myself, but Ed and Al will be back for the next chapter, I promise.

**Tsunade-chan**- I'll look for them, haven't been on much.

**Saffiremoon21**- I'm picking up your update habits. Another chapter done, many more to go.

**Gundam**- You have one of Saffire's avatars to thank for it.

* * *

**_Chapter 24:_**

**_Untitled_**

Summary: Military Personnel is viewed as many different ways, tyrants, heroes, monsters even as lovers. Even if it doesn't show to the public, they are human.

Colonel Roy Mustang, one of the youngest Colonel. He's usually seen as a cold, manipulative, an arrogant bastard who only cares about promotions. You also cannot forget about his title as the biggest womanizer in the military.

First Lieutenant Riza Haweye, a subordinate of Roy Mustang, also one of the most feared woman in the military. She can be viewed as the perfect soldier, straight to the point and very disciplined. The source of their fears of her was her standard military pistol.

One of the most important rules of the military is 'No fraternization among soldiers of different rank.' Even though it was oblivious to everyone to the outside world, they never followed the rules completely. Sometimes on cold, bitter nights you can find them wrapped in each other arms. Or on the desk on hot humid nights. A lesson that was unfortunately was learned by Edward Elric. When you find them during office hours, it was not more than professional, although there was something about the two that no one could put a finger on.

There was more than meets the eye with these two, they may not show many emotions to the outside world, making them seems like they are inhuman. Both see themselves as murderers. Both see themselves as nothing more than dogs on a leash. They share one thing when they look into each other eyes. That they are in fact human. Sometimes you can't change human nature no matter how well discipline you are.

"There's no way you can always atone for your sins." He stared out of the window with an empty look on his face. It was one of those nights, and she was observing him intensely."I sometimes wonder if there is a God. If so, why isn't he the ever forgiving person that I often heard about? No God should want his people to suffer." She looks up at him as she stacked the finished paperwork on his desk and simply answers "Not everything can be explained, religion or science, sir." The one quality he loved about her, she was always right. He also hated it as much as she hated that damned smirk.


	25. Center of Gravity

I ran out of inspiration for this fic, but some of it came back. I can't think of a good Ed/Win story to write though >.>

Lord of Oreo and swords: Thanks for reviewing. Leave a long reveiw if you like, Ilike reading those.

Tsunade-chan- Most of the time I'm in school, my mind wonders around.

Saffiremoon21: I just getting very lazy nowadays

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 24: Center of Gravity_**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye knew exactly where her center of gravity lay. One foot away as always. Her superior, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. He was the reason to why she stayed in the military. He was they reason why she would always pull the trigger without hesitation for him and him only. In truth, he was almost her reason of being. 

She stood through the rain as memories came flowing through her mind, her face remaining stoic as ever.

"Hawkeye move out the way!"

"...Taisa." Her eyes widening after a few moments of silent as the rain started to pour down heavily "You idiot, why you did that? ."She murmured softly kneeling down holding back tears

"To prove that I wasn't useless in the rain I guess."

She listened to the people offer their condolences as if she was a widow. In truth, she probably looked the part. An hour past as everyone left the grave side she kneeled by the gravestone as she placed two gloves on his gravestone crying softly. "How ironic," She said softly almost as if he was listening "I was supposed to protect you, but you died protecting me." She said patting her stomach softly "Could you have-" She cut off her sentence as she got up. Moving a wet strand of hair from her face as she smiled lightly with a soft chuckle "You always had your ways."

He was where her center of gravity lay and where it fell.


	26. First Rain of the Season

**Flava Sava:** hands you a tissue Same can be said for Roy also. Someone have to keep him working.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty Six:_**

**_First rain of the season._**

Hot, sticky, and humid as the young girl walked off of the train. Yes, it felt like it was going to rain. Maybe just a drizzle or a downpour, she didn't quite know herself. She stood outside as the rain started to pour onto her face. All the sorrow and pain she felt, it would take a lot more than this.

She slowly made her way home as her grandmother sat on the porch

"Winry, I see you made back safely."She said as she smoked her pipe. Winry nodded in response.

"They're not returning are they?" Pinako finally broke the silence as Winry held a weak smile. One Pinkos many sixth's sense coming to play.

"That's a question I can't answer."Sadly enough, she knew they'll never return again.

First rain of the season as she looked up. The liquid flowing freely as she forces herself to think happily. Regrets, what ifs, and sorrow is all it's bring. Slowly cleaning away her sins as the rain stops.


	27. Diary of a Soldier: Riza Hawkeye

My Christmas Gift to you guys

_LilDaemon: Yeah, that's why I like AU fics, so many possibilities_

_Saffiremoon21: I'm happy that I'm writing again also. I miss the reviews XD_

_Gundam: That's okay, I haven't updated in a very long while myself_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Seven:**_

_**Diary of a Soldier: Riza Hawkeye**_

August 24, 1908

Today, I killed about twenty-four people, one of whom was a little girl, she couldn't be any older than five. Her eyes, they seemed so innocent. Her face is going to haunt me so much. I manage to talk to her a little. What she said, kids should never experience. Killing, blood, hatred, what more could this be than a genocide?

I wish I could desert, but that'll lead to my death. The harsh summer sun and the freezing desert night, the extremities would be too much for my body to handle. Also the rations that they're supplying us, it seems I'm better off dead anyway. Daily I see the men from combat coming to the infirmary how mangled some of their bodies are. Dear God, I never knew that the reality of war was this harsh. I never knew I had to bloody my hands so much. I am no better than the Ishbalan by doing this.

What philosophy can be behind this war that we have to comment this? A soldier is supposed to listen to all orders and carry them out without questions. Even the ones that seem unreasonable. Basque Gran, the inhumanity that he carries out on prisoners of war, it almost makes me want to take my rifle and kill him. Or force him to go through what he's making us go through. He doesn't have to bloody his hands with this damned war. He forcing us to commit the ultimate sins. He's more so of a bastard than when I first met Mustang.

Hughes, before he left, had a small conversation with me. How when this is all over with, I could help out Major Mustang when this war is over. I'm still torn about my decision, after all, I never want to kill another human being. For him, it's different when you get to know him. He's ideals seem good, but that's all there are ideals.

Seems Havoc about to ask Mustang again for another light for his cigarette. From the sound of it, let me end this journal because if he pulls this stunt again, he's going to blow both of themselves up since he's near the gunpowder. I think I've spoken too soon, I heard and seen the explosion. The idiots...

-Riza Hawkeye


	28. Etymology

Well, it's close to my birthday, so a birthday gift to me is to make a chapter. (Birthday on March 8th send me reviews XD)

Saffiremoon21: Yeah, everyone needs a good laugh

* * *

Summary: Etymology is the study of words and their uses in language. Understanding the Basis of a word, you'll understand the real meaning.

_Chapter TwentyEight:_

_Etymology

* * *

_

The young blond alchemist stormed into his office and slammed his newest reports on his desk.

"Thank you, Full Chibi." He replied nonchalantly.

"You bastard, why didn't you tell me?" He growled lowly at him.

"Why I didn't tell you what?" He asked calmly. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Liar, why?" When he left there, he thought he returned the peace. Not the destruction that he saw, the graveyards, the place was in worse condition when he came years ago. He was enraged that Mustang would keep quiet about that.

"It was not of your concern."

"Not my concern!" Roy sighed softly as he sat back in his seat crossing his arms lightly. Here goes the daily rant

"My concern, it was my right to be concerned. I thought I put Cornello out of office for good."

"Sorry Full Metal, things don't go your way. You of all people should know that."

"You, yeah, this is from the same person who hopes to create a utopia."

There was something about that word 'utopia.' In Greek means 'no place.' In essence, this was exactly what Ametrsis was. It maybe very strong, but he noticed something. Ametrsis appears to always be at war with someone. Every sin he committed for over the past ten years was for this damned country.

"This place already is a utopia in one sense of the word." The caught both Hawkeye's and Edward's attention

"I'm sure you know that some important text in alchemy is in Latin and Greek, correct?"

"What are you getting at?" Edward asked annoyed still by the Full Chibi comment

"Well, to that point since you have little patience. Utopia in Greek means 'no place.' Exactly what this is. I don't want to create that."

"Oh, you want a perfect world-" He was cut off by Hawkeye

"Full Metal, please let him continue." He sighed softly

"Utopia also means 'good place.' Maybe, I do want to create that type of world. I'll probably die before I see it though." With those last words, one would almost call it treason. It was in his mind. He almost had every last aspect of it planned in his mind. Just a little bit more patience, all he asks for at the moment. He has to ask himself though, what type of utopia will he create?


	29. Sinner

Flava Sava: I try my best, besides, I read a dictionary for fun, I better learn something! XD

* * *

Summary: After all that happened, all I want to do is learn how to pray.

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine:_**

**_Sinner_**

* * *

Major Maes Hughes found his friend in an odd place he looked up into his pale face.

"Roy?" He asked almost in disbelief, after all, anyone who know him knew that he was strictly an atheist.

"Yes?" He answered solemnly.

It was him, in the flesh. Standing in front of a church altar. The War his just ended and his boyish charm has washed away with nothing, the air around him felt like it was surrounded by nothing but guilt. Something has changed in him greatly, and Maes could sense it greatly.

"Roy, what happened?" He asked placing a hand on his friend shoulder

"What didn't happen, I should ask myself." He replied bitterly "I'm a murder, Maes, nothing more than a damn sinner!"

His voice echoed throughout the room, full of contempt.

"I hate myself Maes, you know when you found me the other day. You just called my 'research' an "Elaborate attempt at suicide" why couldn't you let me die?"

"Because first, you have to get married and me my dearest Gracia. She is an angel on Earth!" He humorously rambled trying to get at least a grin out of his friend and succeeded.

"Maes, can you help me out with something?"

"What is it?"

"Teach an old sinner how to pray." He whispered looking up at the stained glass.


	30. Let there be sparkles

Guess what? I'm back. Wow, thirty chapters I've written. This one not as serious as my others. Also, not as well-written.

* * *

_Me, the person: I'm a horrible editor. But glad to see you enjoy it._

_AngolMoaCgan: -Gives cookie- You deserve it!_

_Flava Sava: It took a while, but I made it!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Let there be sparkles!**

The hallway was as dark as night as the Elric brothers and Armstrong tried to maneuver their way through the narrow hallway.

As much as Edward hated to admit, this was a very good time to be small. Considering the size of Armstrong, who shirts always magically disappeared, and Alphonse, whose armor is magically meowing.

Ed sent a glare to the young boy.

"Al, what was that?"

Alphonse simply chuckled nervously as he slowly backed away

"Um...My stomach is growling," He lied, "Yeah, it's it!"

"Al, get it out!" He yelled as Al ran through the hall crying "No, I'm not! I'm not giving it up!" Soon a loud crash was heard with Al groaning softly.

"Dammit, where is he?" Ed asked as Armstrong cleared his throat

"Allow me." Soon pink sparkles of light was shown. Ed stared at him with amazement

"You mean...They glow?!"

"Yes and move!" Armstrong answered as the sparkles started to spin with Armstrong flexing his muscles "It's all about the sparkles baby!" He said as Al slowly walked toward Edward

"What the hell, what kind of drugs they're giving you guys at Central!" Ed said as his eyes widened


	31. That’s smarts

I was going to have Havoc in this, but he been hurt already. Hehe...

* * *

Flava Sava and Saff: I feel like writing a chapter on how Armstrong's muscle gotten so big XD

Dailenna: XD Oh God, just the idea of Roy in an extremely short skirt! It may explain his obsession with miniskirts.

Blaze Alchemist: I tend to think so also, but shush!

* * *

Summary: There are many rules that will never be spoken of; if asked, it's best to remain quiet or you'll find the answer to be rather painful.

_Chapter 31:_

_That's smarts..._

Edward stepped into the room as he looked around uncomfortably. He never particularly liked hospitals, it felt so desolated to him. Being this is a military hospital, there probably never a dull moment. He was forced to check on Breda by yours truly, Colonel Bastard.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Breda asked as Edward stepped in

"Not my fault you got shot." He muttered to himself as he stepped in.

Breda simply grumbled in response as he turned away from the boy.

He scoffed softly as he sat down, "How did you get in here anyway?"

He took a deep breath as he sat up rubbing his injured thigh. He always thought that Hawkeye was bluffing with her warning shot. Some lessons are learned the hard, painful way.

"Well, you see, I had a bet going on with Jean." He started to explain as Edward sat back in his seat

"If I can get Hawkeye to admit something, um, _very personal_." He placed emphasis on the last part as he looked around. He didn't want to land himself in double jeopardy. Hell, if word even got back to Mustang, being shot would be too kind for him.

"Can you continue?" Ed asked slightly annoyed, if he was going to have for form of entertainment "What exactly did you ask?"

"What she and the colonel do...late at night." He said as Ed raised a brow, knowing an unspoken rule has been broken.

Ed snorted softly to himself, he should've seen it coming. Roy's subordinate can be idiots at times, this had to be at the top of the list.

"So she shot me in the thigh and said 'Next time, I'll aim higher.'" He shivered lightly as repeated in the same tone as her. So she really did have bite to her bark, unfortunately, he almost lost a very important part of himself

Ed paused for a moment looking at him, "For a question that stupid, you deserved having your balls shot off."


	32. Allusion to Death

I haven't updated these drabbles in a long time, I apologize. I would make up some excuse that I've been busy with school, but that is a damnable lie. Me, busy with school? I'm writing this, at the moment, in my keyboarding class. I'm quite lazy, but let me stop rambling (in all irony). A few months ago, I've read Elie Wiezer "_Night" _and to say, this particular scene left an impression on me. So, this drabble is pretty much an allusion to it.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Two:  
Alusion to Death.  
**_

* * *

Roy Mustang often wondered where his lost of religion came from. When he started his career, his faith was intact, possibly wavering. Part of him didn't want to believe everything that happened was purely accident. Although, he can create fire with the mere snap of a finger (well, it was a bit more complicated than that) the naiveté still lingered on.

His time in Ishbul seemed to change his whole perspective in life. One particular scene possibly helped shake his belief in any foolish religion for good.

It was a little boy he was accustom to seeing on the streets when he was forced to do his rounds. He was a very handsome young boy, but very peculiar sad red eyes. Roy often wondered if this was the look of a sad angel, if he could ever see one. He always tried to sneak a piece of candy for him, just to see if he could brighten up his day. Maybe it made no difference to him, maybe it did. The effect never seemed to show on his face.

The military was rarely, if ever kind. The rebellion, to them, seemed to linger on longer then they intended. They needed a scapegoat, or a sacrificial lamb to show the extent of their power. The started rounding up people from their homes and lead a few to a hanging gallows.

"It seems you rebels want to continue believing in your 'God.'" Basque Gran spat out at them. Roy eyes followed the young boy as they lead out the small boy. "If there's truly a 'God' as you call it, let him save this bastard."

One of the soldiers placed the boy on a chair as they adjusted the noose around his neck. The boy showed no emotion as he was facing his death. As he finishes with the noose, Gran cruelly kicked the chair from under him. Unfortunately, the boy weight must was too light for to break his neck. He suffered from the cruel fate of suffocating to death.

Roy wanted to break rank, run out there to ask Gran what he was thinking. He was a young child, he haven't done a thing! His body continued to remain motionless, as he and others watched the boy hang in the balance of life and death.

"I ask, where is your God now?" He heard Gran ask in a low voice. He could see the life slowly fading in the boy eyes

Silence echoed through the area, no one dared to answer his question. Minutes continued to pass as the boy continued in a useless struggle for his life.

"None of you know where you God is now?" He scoffed as he turned away "You all are dismissed."

He heard a voice whispered, defeated as they walked pass the slowly dying boy.

"There is our God, up on gallows."

He wondered often was that the day religion died for the both of them.


End file.
